Trashed And Scattered
by SammieCSIMiami
Summary: Millie Caine has a habit for getting in to trouble but this time she refuses to get her father help as she fears he maybe in danger. R&R people!
1. Calm Before The Snow Storm

Title: Trashed and Scattered.

Fandom: CSI Miami / NY cross

Author: Sammie.

Co-authors: Ruth (mondeo) and Ruth (quarry quest)

With Thanks To: Heather Le Sommer, Pixielashes, Heather King, Binglexjells.

Part: One of about fifteen.

Pairing: H/C (though there isn't much)

Spoilers: 3.01 - Lost Son.

Disclamer: I down own CSI:Miami or CSI:NY or any of the music and song lyrics used in this fic. Please don't sue me. I do own Deryck and Millie, so please don't sue me…

Story Synopsis: Millie Caine as a habit for getting in to trouble. With the last eighteen months still heavy in her mind she struggles to find her feet again, but when she fears her father is in danger she would put her own life on the line for the person she loves the most She begins to wonder…will this ever end?

Chapter synopsis: Its winter in New York City and Deryck and Millie decide to have some fun in the snow.

Chapter One: Calm Before The Snow Storm.

She watched the white flakes dance in the sky as they fell gracefully to earth. Sliding open the door she stepped out onto the balcony. She held her hand out, catching the white snow in her hand. The snow had settled, leaving a foot of the white stuff on the streets twelve floors below her. Bending down she picked up a handful of it off the balcony floor and held it in her hands. The coldness surprised her, dusting it off her hands she looked down to the street, already full of people making their way to work. The size of everything here was enormous. She had begun to learn that Miami wasn't the centre of her little universe anymore. That there was a world beyond it, and to her great surprise she enjoyed it. From the small little towns they had passed though to the major cities they had played in.

To Millie this was a first. Snow. It had her bewildered. For the first time in her life she had just held snow. Sure it was beautiful. Sure it different, but it was way to cold for her liking.

It was different.

Just like this whole experience was different from anything she had ever done before in her life. She finally felt worthy of her family name. She had made something of her self. To be: seventeen years old and in a band signed to a major label was an achievement. To be: seventeen years old, be signed to a major label, have a platinum selling album, a sell out tour, a number one single and her own car! Now that was out of this world. A year of hard work had paid off. A year of non-stop work had provided fruitful. A year of missing her home, the family and the friends she had left behind, couldn't compare to the feeling of standing on a stage singing to ten thousand people.

Millie smiled and made her way back inside. The warmth of the hotel room becoming more inviting by the second than the bitter Baltic snow, which was slowly taking over everything outside. Looking at the clock she smiled. Her father would be leaving Miami in a couple of hours, she hadn't seen him in nearly three months and the homesickness was immense. She missed her family, but secretly was glad that they weren't around to see what she was up to.

"Hey babes," called a black haired guy as he peeked his head around the door. Millie smiled and shot him a flirty glance.

"Whatcha doing in my room Mister?" she asked him playfully.

"Please!" he asked her.

"Please what?"

"Please come outside with me and see the snow, Andy wont, Heather and Sammie are still asleep. Please!" He cried dropping to his knees and begging. "I wanna go down Central Park and play!"

"Deryck there will be plenty of time for that later its like nine am!"

"I don't care I wanna see the snow!" Deryck cried loudly, Millie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"How about some breakfast first."

"Food!" and with that Deryck was up and halfway down the hall towards the lift. Snatching a zip up hooded jumped Millie slipped it on over her t-shit.

"Jesus Deryck your like a squirrel on speed!" Millie cried as she stepped in to the life, scowling.

"We'll Miss Caine you weren't complaining about it the other night." Deryck retorted playfully as he pined Millie against the wall. The sparkle in her eye gave him permission as there lips found each others. His hand travelled downwards to her hip as she slid her arms around his neck. A relationship was a new experience her, a relationship like theirs. Sneaking behind their band mates backs to have a quick snog in a lift want there idea of a 'loving and stable relationship' but it would have to do for now.

A cough caused the two teens to jump back from each other as an older couple walked in. Millie stood head bowed, red cheeks and her hands in her pockets. Clearly severely embarrassed that they were caught. Deryck on the other hand whistled innocently and simple smiled at the woman. Being give an evil stair from the man in return. Millie surpassed a giggle, there stood the two teens hands in pockets, elbowing each other playfully and giggling. The atmosphere in the lift was tense. Made only worse by Millie's insane giggling, too see the cocky, charming Deryck so easy shot down was a rare sight.

Deryck…other wise know as 'Drummer Man' may have an ego the size of a small state, not to mention a persona that could over shadow everyone he was in a room with, shot back down to Earth was amusing to say the least. Millie on the other couldn't help but laugh as she caught the eye of the man only a few meters away.

The lift reached its destination, in the blink of an eye Deryck was away across the lobby screaming about snow and other related things.

"I'm sorry about him. He's a bit hyper, he likes snow." Millie said to the couple as they stepped in to the lobby.

"That okay." The woman said nodding.

"Kids these days." the man muttered with a smile as he walked away.

An hour and a half later a very excited Deryck, a cold Millie and a very tired Andy were running around Central Park. Millie stood her arms wrapped around herself shivering.

"Its too cold!" she cried loudly as a snowball knocked her to the ground. "Andy you great Pollock! What the fuck are you doing!"

"C'mon!" Andy said with a smile. He took Millie's hand helped her up. "Come and have some fun Millie. The more you run around the warmer you'll feel."

"Its all right for you! Your not from Miami! Its fucking freezing here!"

"Yeah but its snow!" Deryck screamed running around his arms failing in the air as he danced in the falling snow. Millie looked at Andy and read his mind. Picking up a large heap of snow she squashed it together. The numb feeling in her hands and legs didn't bother her. The snow ball hit Deryck square on the back.

"Ohh, your in for it Caine! This means….SNOW WAR!"

The flowing included a flurry of snowballs flying across the park as the three teens chased each other around, laughing, giggling, throwing snow down each others tops and generally acting like a bunch of junior high school students. Millie snatched another hand full of snow up and pressed it together, the threw it aiming straight for Deryck, lucky for him he moved, unlucky for Millie it missed, and it some poor stranger right in the face.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" Millie cried running up to the man to make sure he was okay. "I am so sorry."

"What what the fuck your doing you blasted little shit." Millie instantly took a step back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." Millie turned her posh accent on, hoping to God it would get her out of this sticky situation. The guy was tall, at least a foot taller than herself. She swallowed, she didn't like this guy one bit.

"No your not sorry you stupid little bitch." Millie backed off again, taking a step away from him. Following her gut. "Where the hell do you think your going!" He yelled at her grabbing hold of her arm. Millie cried out and tried to pull herself away from him. This caught the attention of Deryck, Andy and a certain passer by. "Your as good as dead you little shit."

"Oi!" Millie didn't recognise the voice, it was male, but it wasn't Andy and it certainly wasn't Deryck. Millie struggled pulling back trying to release her arm from his grip. Millie was starting to get frightened now. Her heart racing. This was a situation she did not want to be in.

"Let go of me!" she cried loudly as a tear escaped. A sudden pain across her cheek caused her to drop to her knees.

"Oi!" It was the same voice as before. She felt his grip leave her arm and Deryck's arms around her. "You don't hit a girl."

"Oh Jesus it was just a bloody snowball…" The attacker was punched to the ground as Deryck and Andy both winched.

"Jeez…that's got to hurt." Andy commented. Millie stood in-between her two band mates. Each both had a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alleyway." Deryck continued. Millie's had travelled towards her cheek as it stung from the blow."

"Does it hurt.?" Andy asked concerned but was only met with bitterness,

"Yeah and the Pope isn't Catholic!" Millie retorted sarcastically

"I don't think the guy will even look at a woman the wrong way again." Millie snorted as the wet, defeated moron slid off.

"Yeah piss off and if I catch you lookin' at someone the wrong way I swear to god!" Millie griped Deryck's hand as he came up to them. "Are you okay."

"Yes thank you." Millie whimpered quietly whist nodding, shying away from him.

"You want me to go arrest him?" It was at the point Millie realised the dude was a cop. Millie shook her head quickly.

"No!…no don't do that. I don't want the trouble. He isn't worth wasting your time."

"My names Millie. And this is Deryck and Andy." Millie answered immediately.

"I'm Danny."

"Thank you Danny." Millie extended her arm and he took it. They shook hands and Millie began to feel slightly more at ease.

"No worries, just be careful right."

"Yeah I will be. Thanks again." They bid good bye and the band…well three fifths of the band headed back to the hotel, cold, wet and in search of heat.


	2. Canaries and Okalahoma Extras

Title: Trashed and Scattered.

Fandom: CSI Miami / NY cross

Author: Sammie.

Co-authors: Ruth (mondeo) and Ruth (quarry quest)

With Thanks To: Heather Le Sommer, Pixielashes, Heather King, Binglexjells.

Part: Two of about fifteen.

Pairing: H/C (though there isn't much)

Spoilers: 3.01 - Lost Son.

Disclamer: I down own CSI:Miami or CSI:NY or any of the music and song lyrics used in this fic. Please don't sue me. I do own Deryck and Millie, so please don't sue me…

Story Synopsis: Millie Caine as a habit for getting in to trouble. With the last eighteen months still heavy in her mind she struggles to find her feet again, but when she fears her father is in danger she would put her own life on the line for the person she loves the most She begins to wonder…will this ever end?

Chapter Two Synopsis: Millie and the guys mess around before the gig, however something is bugging her.

Chapter Two : Canaries and Okalahoma extras.

Millie sighed as the hot water tumbled down her back. She looked at her watch and realised she had a good three hours till the sound check. She smiled to herself as she wrapped the soft fabric of a towel round her. She pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and flopped back on to the unmade bed with Deryck. Taking her in his arms he traced a deep cut along her arm.

"You been cutting again?" He asked her. Millie shook her head gently. "I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk to me." He told her in the same gentle tone of voice.

"Yeah I know. We'll have to get up soon." she told him.

"Well…lets just lie here for a while."

With a feeble nod they lay there like that for the rest of the afternoon. At four o'clock they gathered in the lobby. . Holding a digital camera Millie paned round the lobby.

"And as you can see this is our big and very fancy hotel in the Big Apple." She settled the camera on a young man, who stood there arms crossed with a stern look.

"This is Chris out head of security. Give the nice people of MTV a wave man. Don't pull your tough guy crap on me now." She told him. Chris rolled his eyes and waved reluctantly. "Heehee! Chris is a God people this man makes the best chocolate milkshakes!" Millie moved the camera panning over the rest of the room settling again on her band mates.

"Here we have Drummer man. Who right now is wearing the worst shirt in the world. People press record because you will never, ever, see this fashion disaster again! You have ten seconds…better get the tape in!" The rest of the band laughed as Deryck looked at the yellow chequered shirt with a confused look.

"Its not that bad…"

"Deryck…you look like a canary!" Piped Sammie who was desperately trying to control a fit of hysterical laughter and attempting to screw on the top of a coke bottle.

"I am not a canary!"

"You could fool a vet with that shirt." she told him simply.

"Are are so now getting a spatula for your birthday."

"I like spatulas…"

Millie shook her head.

"Sammie give the nice people at home watching MTV a wave."

Sammie waved to the camera with a smile and raised a rock hand.

"Maybe I should go put my red chequered shirt on…" Deryck said thoughtfully.

"Yeah and that isn't any better. You look like an extra in Okalahoma with that shirt."

"Sammie…are you saying I have no fashion sense."

"Yes." She told him simply. Deryck folded his arms and pouted.

"As you can tell dear views we don't let Deryck out in pubic on his own anymore. Or with out a stylist at least."

Millie laughed.

"Andy you wanna come say hello too?"

"Hi!" Andy screeched running in to shot and hugging the camera and Millie.

"You want to say something to the nice people watching?"

"I love you all!" he cried loudly. "and….I look sexy!"

"Andy shut up!" Sammie yelled over him. "If anyone looks sexy its me."

Millie cut the shot and smiled. She was going to have fun with this camera tonight and excuse to run around like a twelve year old and annoy everyone was a good one! 'God bless you MTV.' she thought with a smile. The band made there way out to their tour bus. It was still snowing outside and they knew fine well it was going to be a long ride. Snow and the already almost-at-a-stand-still New York traffic don't mix.

"Hey you okay honey?" Chris asked Millie as the rest of the band bored the bus.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Millie's voice quiet and soft.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'll see ya the usual spot."

Millie got on the bus and settled down as they battled though the New York traffic. There were people on the street looking at them as they drove past. People standing looking at the bus as they waited, mind you the big sing on the front reading "May Contain Nuts - The 2007 Tour "A Hangover You Don't Deserve." Didn't really help matters.

"What is with these people. The lights green you moron move!" Sammie cried at the closed window. She suck her face against the window and suck her tong out at a kid on the street. Who instantly pointed and laughed at her.

Millie smiled. She loved this, Sammie as per usual was running around the bus as hyper as hell with Deryck, who would either be responsible for breaking another object on the bus or end up getting the bus pulled over by the police again for 'indecent exposure'. Remembering the funny times brought a smile to Millie's face. She could only help but wonder where she would be if she didn't have this band.

Sound check was relatively uneventful, well uneventful as they go theses days. Millie managed to fight with only one sound technician and even Deryck didn't blow his top when he found out his drum kit had been set up the wrong way round! The time passed quickly. The show its self was relatively uneventful too and to tell you the truth all Millie wanted to do was finish and let her two week holiday begin. Two weeks of no interviews, two weeks of resting. How wrong she was.

By the time they were finished all Millie wanted was to sleep. At half past twelve in the morning she made her way along the corridor of the hotel and tapped lightly on a door.

"Hey." Chris said quietly letting her in. "You okay sweetie?"

"No…"

"C'mon and tell agony uncle Chris about it all." He said with a supportive arm around her waist. Millie sighed and flopped down on a chair. Her hair unruly again as she tucked a wisp of her long fringe behind her ear. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "C'mon Millie what's up?" he asked sitting coffee in front of her.

"I just can't sleep…I keep thinking about…"

"Millie you have to get yourself out this it wasn't your fault. You need a right slap across the face honey. Stop punishing yourself."

"Ugh! I can't shake it off, I feel so…"

"Guilty." he finished.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way."

"Do they blame you?"

"No."

"We'll there is your answer." Chris told her simply. "How is everything going with Deryck?"

"Its good…its okay."

"Millie be careful with that guy, he's older than you and he's been in far more relationships than you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know Chris. I know."

"I don't want to see you broken hearted."

"Chris…" She said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Your like a little sister Millie. I don't ever want to see you hurting."

"Thanks Chris. Your like a bro man. I don't know what I would do without you. I'd be a big mess on the floor!"

"All helpless with out me eh? Naw Mil, you're a strong Kid. You'll be fine with out me."

"No, I would be a mess with out you Chris dude. You help me sort my scrambled brain out."

After another half hour of light hearted banter they said good night and Millie found herself sleeping soundly that night, well almost.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Trashed and Scattered.

Fandom: CSI Miami / NY cross

Author: Sammie.

Co-authors: Ruth (mondeo) and Ruth (quarry quest)

With Thanks To: Heather Le Sommer, Pixielashes, Heather King, Binglexjells.

Part: Three of about fifteen.

Pairing: H/C (though there isn't much)

Spoilers: 3.01 - Lost Son.

Disclamer: I down own CSI:Miami or CSI:NY or any of the music and song lyrics used in this fic. Please don't sue me. I do own Deryck and Millie, so please don't sue me…

Story Synopsis: Millie Caine as a habit for getting in to trouble. With the last eighteen months still heavy in her mind she struggles to find her feet again, but when she fears her father is in danger she would put her own life on the line for the person she loves the most She begins to wonder…will this ever end?

Chapter Synopsis: Its never a dull day for a Caine, and for Millie. This day is going to be a long and hellish one.

CHAPTER THREE: Blood on my Hands.

It was late that night, or early in the morning. She woke up with a start. Something was wrong. Shaking the feeling off she got up and wondered round the room, would he be here tonight?

"So…have a good sleep?" A voice from the shadow asked.

"What do you want?…why do you keep doing this to me?" she asked him, her voice shaking. "Why Can't you leave me alone? Why do you keep following me?"

"Because my dearest." he was close to her now, it was too dark to see but she cold feel his breath on her neck. "I need to make something clear to you. You tell anyone about our little meeting and I'll cut you up right good." The cold sharp edge of a knife trailed down her cheek.

"Now…there's going to be a present for you in the morning. I hope you enjoy it. Remember. I can bring your Daddy down quicker than murderer."

The door slammed shut and he was gone. Millie rubbed her cheek. What the hall was going on?

The next morning was a wash of chaos as Millie woke up. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggie top and slid outside her room to find the hall packed.

"Millie!" Deryck yelled as he ran over to her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"…the police are hear….they found Chris about half an hour ago…" he told her. Millie stood still, she shook her head.

"No…no way…" she managed to stutter out. The police behind them were moving other guests on and away as they tried to determine who knew Chris. "No…" Deryck took her in his arms and smoothed her hair down.

"Hey, its okay Mill…it will okay." A world seemed to pass them by outside. The sudden shock still held her.

"Excuse me…"

"Yeah….Danny?" Millie recognised him instantly. The guy who had more than saved her ass in the park the day before. He nodded.

"Do you know Chris?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah…he was the head of security for out tour…" Millie told him quietly, Deryck still had his hand wrapped round her waist.

"Tour?"

"Yeah….were in a band…but that doesn't matter…what happened?"

"We believe he may have been murdered."

Deryck had to jump to catch Millie who's legs were about to give way.

"No…" she stuttered. "Who…how?" All Millie could think of was questions as Deryck pulled her in she tried to push him away, fighting, she didn't want anyone close to her right now However he won, eventually managing to calm her down. He could feel her shake with sobs as she cried.

"Mill…c'mon babes." he said simple, stroking the back of her hair again as she held his shirt in her hands, head against his chest, tears soaking his shirt, the only thing between her and the outside world was him, her only protection. "Hey…its okay…"

Danny left the young grieving couple alone for a few minutes. He returned later, finding the two in Deryck's hotel room. Millie sat on the window seat.

A large black zip up hooded top, - which must have been about four sized too big- draped over her shoulders. She didn't bother looking to him as he entered the room.

"She wont talk to anyone." Deryck told him. Danny raised an eyebrow. "They were really close, you know." Deryck cast his eyes to his girlfriend. "I can't bear to see her like this, I've never seen her like this. I hope you have more luck than me." Deryck sighed and left the two alone.

Danny walked over to Millie and sat beside her on the window seat. Millie pulled the top closer to her. Brushing the fabric across her cheek. Danny watched her closely. She had her defences up, Knees curled to her chest, eyes cast out the window. Another tear slid down her already tear stained cheeks, her hands trembling.

"Hey, how are ya holdin' up?" he asked her. Millie took a few minutes to respond.

"I'll be okay." she told him with conviction. "I'll be just fine." she reached up and brushed her tears away. Tucking her hair behind her ears and raising her head up.

"I need to talk to ya 'bout what happened." Millie nodded.

"I'm more than familiar with the procedure." Millie reeled off her full name and her contact details to him as he wrote them down.

"So you're a Miami gal then?"

"yeah, born and bread." she said with a smile. "You know…I have been thinking and thinking and I can't think of any reason why anyone would do this to him."

"We'll find out kid."

"…Yeah, I'm sure you will…" she mumbled under her breath sarcastically. "You lot do a fine job don't cha."

It was beginning to get dark. There was nothing she could do now. He was gone and she knew it, but she couldn't deal with it. Walking the cold New York street she kept her black hood up and head down, avoiding everyone's eye. The snow under her feet had turned to her into a mixture of ice and mush that she couldn't really describe. She slid though the door unnoticed and walked down the aisle.

Hood still up, hands in pockets, she looked up at the cross, than back down again, she took her hood down, then looked back up again.

Millie felt her self tremble. It was cold in here, not as cold as outside but it was still cold. The snow that had fallen on her outside had now melted - soaking Derycks four size too big hoodie - she felt the tears fall on to her hands that were clasped on her lap. "I don't understand what I've done wrong."

She never heard someone behind her, the figure slipped into the seat behind her.

"Why have you forgotten me?" she begged eyes cast upward towards the cross.

She looked back down at her hands then back up again.

"What did I do that was so wrong?" the plea in her voice pulled at the heart strings of the figure behind her. He recognised the tone of voice she used, identical to that of the elder Caine that was her father.

"God listens to us child, and hears our sorrow."

She didn't know who this man was, his words gave her no encouragement yet. Her heart was torn inside and she didn't understand. Her tears flowed ever more now, a sob racked her small body.

"and listens to our tears."

"So…why can't he hear me?" Millie asked the stranger her back still to him. Millie dropped her hand into her hands and cried. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand my Child?"

"Everything…I feel so lost." It was an almost whisper that could easily have been lost in the grand sanctuary, but yet was crystal clear.

"We all lose our way sometimes."

"So how do I find my way back?" her voice still broken, it wasn't so much as a question, more a plea.

"Only you can answer that question."

Millie didn't move, she still didn't understand. A dreadful though began sinking in…would she have to do this alone? Millie began to pick her shattered emotions up off the floor, tear by tear she began placing herself back together.

"I'm sorry for intruding father." she told the man softy, finally facing him.

"Don't apologise my Child. I am always here you know that."

"Thank you."

"I have known your father for a long time Millie."

"Ahh…I see the roots are coming though again then?" Millie cracked a smile, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Millie, why did you come here?"

"I was in town and…I guess…I felt…like I needed to…be somewhere safe?"

"Safe from what?"

"Myself."

"Your just like your father."

"Your not the first person to say that." A soft ray of light caught the sad sparkle that lay in Millie's eyes. "I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Oh don't be so silly, you know where I am if you need me."

Millie nodded and smiled. He left her alone and she turned back to the cross. Her hand travelled to the sliver one that hung around her neck. She felt it between her fingers.

"Maybe you are listening…but if this is your way of telling me something…you need slapping with a wet kipper."

Millie turned back onto the cold street, which was wet from the melting snow during the sweet respite from its relentless grasp on the city. The sliver cross was cold against her skin. It Hadn't left her skin in six years. Before that it had sat proudly in its case on her shelf, too precious to touch as it had been a christening present from Speed, she wore it proudly the day of his funeral, and since then it hadn't left her neck. A constant reminder that he was watching her from somewhere. She no longer needed to greave for him as she knew he was happy somewhere. She needed no one to tell her that, she could feel it.

She wondered if he was here now what he would say.

'You a rock star? Okay who are you and what have you done with the Millilitre?'

"_My grandparents used to call me half pint." Speed told Millie as she looked at the ground._

"_Well, everyone just calls me Millie."_

"_Well as were in the day where our European cousins are using the metric system…I'm gonna call you Millilitre."_

"_Speed…where's Europe? And what's the metric system?" _

_Speed looked down at the child and shook his head. _

"_I worry about you sometimes." he mumbled under his breath._

"_Speed! I wanna know!" Millie's whine piercing his ears as she tugged sharply on his shirt sleeve. _

"_Fine…right okay…" _

She no longer grieved for Speed…however Chris, that hadn't hit home yet, it wouldn't be long until it did.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Trashed and Scattered.

Fandom: CSI Miami / NY cross

Author: Sammie.

Co-authors: Ruth (mondeo) and Ruth (quarry quest)

With Thanks To: Heather Le Sommer, Pixielashes, Heather King, Binglexjells.

Part: Four of about fifteen.

Pairing: H/C (though there isn't much)

Spoilers: 3.01 - Lost Son.

Disclamer: I down own CSI:Miami or CSI:NY or any of the music and song lyrics used in this fic. Please don't sue me. I do own Deryck and Millie, so please don't sue me…

Story Synopsis: Millie Caine as a habit for getting in to trouble. With the last eighteen months still heavy in her mind she struggles to find her feet again, but when she fears her father is in danger she would put her own life on the line for the person she loves the most She begins to wonder…will this ever end?

Chapter Four synopsis: Millis in deep deep trouble…

CHAPTER FOUR: Suspect.

She arrived back at the hotel after dark. The lobby was crowed as people made there way about, their evening planed and packed full with activities. After Andy 'bothering' her for half an hour to come and eat with the rest of the band Millie gave in and they settled in Andy's room with three large pizzas -which had been carefully smuggled in from Dominos down the road- and began eating.

The fake atmosphere in the room was poisonous to Millie as she tried desperately to escape her own emotions. She heard them laugh. A stab to her heart…he was dead…how could they laugh? How could they bloody laugh?

"I saw you behind the bus with that gal last night Deryck." Andy said with a giggle as he elbowed Deryck with a devilish smile. Deryck mumbled something turning his head away. "You two were getting pretty frisky!" Andy continued. Millie had to grasp her non existent self control to stop the emotional outburst that would soon rear its ugly head.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So spill the gossip! Did you sleep with her." There was silence. Everyone, including Millie had turned to look at Deryck. He blushed turning away and mumbled an unmistakable 'yes'.

Andy smiled and playfully punched him on the shoulders.

"Dude, I always though you were gay." There was another laugh round the room.

Deryck met Millie's eyes.

"Well, you are quite the ladies man aren't you." her voice laced with a cocktail of bitterness, hatred and sarcasm. "If you don't mind me ladies and gentlemen. I shall leave you, I need to sleep." with that Millie rose up and walked out the room. Showing no emotion. She closed the door calmly and walked the five meters across the hall to her own. She threw the baloney doors open in a last ditch attempt to find something that would give her even an inch of control back, anything at all to make her feel the little bit more in control.

She stood there for a while before the shrill ring of her cell phone pierced the air. She slid her hand into her pocked and flipped it open.

"Hello." She stated with no emotion.

"Hey."

"Oh…hi Dad."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Just tired." She told him.

"Okay, I'm on my way up to New York."

"Oh…right okay. Am I going to be able to see you while your working?"

"Of course. I'll give you a call when I get in okay?"

"Yeah sure talk to you later." she said goodbye to him flatly, leaving him with a feeling something wasn't right.

Millie was upset to say the least. Devastated that so much of her 'perfect' life had now crashed around her. She felt Deryck behind her.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you Millie."

"Fuck off."

His knock on the door was ignored by the arguing party inside.

"You cheated on me you son of a bitch!" Millie snapped angry at him, her reaction had been a shock to herself. In a situation like this she expected herself to crumble and break down. However, this time she was too angry for tears at this moment in time.

"I didn't mean it."

"Oh so yeah she fell and landed on your dick so you had sex!" she cried outraged. "It wasn't a fucking accident Deryck! You knew what you were doing!"

Danny paused at the door, listening for a few minutes to the quickly escalating argument inside.

"Millie I'm so sorry…It didn't mean anything. You're the one I'm in love with." Deryck told her calmly, moving forward and reaching out a hand, placing it on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Get your hand of me." Millie spat at him. "You don't treat people you love like shit Deryck! It meant nothing did it? It had to of meant something if you slept with her!"

"Millie I swear to god it meant nothing!"

"Tell me this is the only time."

There was silence from the room. "Deryck…tell me this is the only time."

"Millie I'm sorry…"

"You lying son of a bitch! I fucking knew it!" There was a loud slap as Millie struck Deryck across the face. "You fucking basterd how could you! You knew fine well I was true to you. How hard is it?"

There was silence.

"Mil…I'm sorry babes."

"Don't apologise you don't mean it. Get out my fucking room now!"

"Millie…"

"I said get out! I don't want to look at you! You make me fucking sick Deryck! To think I trusted you!"

"Listen to me Millie. It was stupid I know…and I am so sorry I didn't mean to think you would find out."

"And that's going to make it fucking better!" she cried delivering another slap.

"I deserved that."

"No you deserve a fucking bullet to the heart for what you've done! Now go! I don't ever want to see you again!"

Danny knocked at the door again.

"What the fuck is it now!" Millie yelled opening the door. She stopped in her tracks.

"NYPD." he stated.

"What do you want…I'm busy" she snapped angrily.

"Millicent Caine?" he asked her.

"Yeah…"

"Millicent, your under arrest on suspicion of murder..." he begin.

"Woah! Hold on a minutes on what are your charges based?"

"We'll talk about that later right now, your commin' with us." He told her as he pulled her hand behind her back. She turned to Deryck. Danny could feel the anger in her eyes.

"lock the door on your way and give the key back to reception. I don't want to see you." She told him flatly.

Millie was silent in the car, an almost lost look in her eyes as she followed the New York streets.

"How you holdin' up kid?" Millie continued to stair out the window. She never said anything but just shook her head, causing a tear escape her eye.

"Couldn't help but over hear you and that guy…havin' words…"

"I think 'having words' doesn't quite describe it." an almost hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well wasn't he a bit old for you anyway? I gotta tell you, guys can be scum. Sleepin' around, breakin' hearts like it's all just a day job."

"…he was my first boyfriend." Millie mumbled quietly. Still staring out the window.

"Ouch. But shouldn't the first guy be more your own age?"

"Well when your in the music industry...you don't have the luxury of trusting many people...your either a cocaine fuelled one night stand in a posh night club...or a quick fuck so they can sell it to a newspaper." There was distinct string of bitterness in though her voice.

"Millie, I've heard all these stories from girls and guys before in different circles. If you sit back and stop looking, the right one always turns up or notices you're there"

"Yeah…suppose your right." her voice quite and trailing off as she looked back out the window.

"Why am I under arrest?" She asked him, finally making eye contact. A mix of confusion, sadness and loss in her eyes. She searched his eyes for some sign of emotion. "I want to know what the hell is going on."

"I'll explain it to you when we get to the station."

Millie simply hung her head…she had no idea what was happening.


End file.
